The Artist
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Read it to find out, promise you won't be sad.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jolenea Breeze, I am a famous artist. I have been painting since I was 5 years old; I painted to express my feelings after my mom died. Of course, I really wasn't the best but I never gave up. My dad remarried a beautiful Japanese woman named Amie. She was great; she always helped me and signed me up for painting classes. She also taught me Japanese and Chinese and home schooled me. My father didn't want me going to school, he was afraid that I would get kidnapped by another gang or mob; oh I should mention my father is a mob boss or people call him an American gangster.

He runs the Red Gun Falcons, he runs mob stuff all over the USA. He's not a total bad guy; he saved Amie from a human traffic trade. Well she didn't even really get there; she was a daughter of the Ice Dragons Leader. He saved her before they did anything to her and her father gave her to him as a gift, it worked out great. They fell in love at first sight, and she is a great person. By the time I was 6 I was taught how to use a gun and made to take kick boxing and so bahk do.

My life was never easy but Amie made it a lot better, we would always practice our fighting skills and by the time I was 12 I was better than my dad. I should also mention when I was 5, Amie gave birth to a little boy, my brother Hiro. He was great I loved his so much; he is the cutest little brother. We looked so similar, except he had my dad's curly hair but Amie's dark brown hair color and a Brown-green eye color, while I had blonde wavy hair and Green-gold eyes. I was also known for being anti-social and painting in my room or kick boxing in the gym but Hiro was smart, kind, genuine personality, the totally opposite. I knew that one day he would take over the mob, I was thankful. I wanted to be a famous artist and that's what I was going to be.

He gave me a choice when I was 14, he said I could be in the mob or I could live a separate life away from mob life. I had no idea but, I wanted to be free, I had been stuck in our mansion for most of my life, I have never had free time to myself, I had always had a bodyguard around me, plus Hiro. I just wanted to be free, so I went to a famous art school… My first piece sold for 400,000, I was stoked! Come to find out, my dad bought it and said "I bought the first one, because I know that my little girl will be famous one day." I knew that when I was at the art school, I was never alone even though they thought I didn't see the body guards around the campus, but I did. I missed my family a lot, I talked to Hiro a lot, he was always there for me and he still couldn't beat me in a fight But of course he was 4 years younger than me.

Now I'm a 21and never get a break. Jolenea Breeze is a name known all around the world, I'm thankful for everything I have made, Amie, Hiro and my dad but I need to move away. I'm 21, never had a boyfriend, and believe me when I say, I know I'm not by myself, my bodyguard Shion is with me, he's been one of my bodyguards since I was 13, he was 18 raised in the mob, his father is one of dad trusted workers, he's gone everywhere with and I'm surprised the media doesn't think we are dating but I'm sure my dad keeps a hold of that one. Shion, like Hiro is half American/Japanese, 6'2, jet Black straight hair, shaved on the sides, crystal blue eyes and amazing muscular body.

He's with me always, I feel bad that he never has a life but he says he doesn't mind, we are like Bff's, he's with me every turn. Except when I'm painting, the studio is for me only. My only free time to myself, we are both staying in japan for the next few months, I don't have any paintings due for the next 6 months. I just sent some in, they are in high demands. I need new inspiration; japan is going to have that I hope.

Shion and I finally arrive at the hotel after getting off the plane; he parks the car my dad bought. As he went and parked the car, he told me to wait outside for him. Always the bodyguard, this is vacation! I want to do, what I want! I wait for him anyway. For five minutes then I walked through the Front door and heard "Welcome to the Tres Spades" I smiled and I started to hear the whispers "Is that the famous Artist Jolenea Breeze?" "OMG, I wonder if she will sign my shirt or hand?!"

Oh gosh, it already started and I start to play with a blond lock of my hair. Little nervously, I started to walk to the front desk and when I look to the left of the desk I see five gorgeous Japanese men. I believe one of them, is Ota Kisaki, another famous artist like myself, I smile at them, they seemed surprised by something…

Then out of now where I feel two muscular arms go around my waist and pull me close against their body, I know its Shion. He is such a weirdo, I can't help but laugh when he puts his hands over my eyes and says in a deep voice "Guess who?" I can't stop laughing, so I put my hands behind me and start tickling him, like I would do my brother. He drops his hands from my face to stop me from tickling him, and I look around to see people looking at us, those 5 men are looking at us hard.

So I pull him close and whisper "Control yourself we are in Japan, not America. This is not appropriate." He stops and says "Yes ma'am" I hate when he does that.

I smile at him and grab his hand "Come on handsome, I need to get a room, so I can rest before we explore japan tomorrow"

He smiles and goes up to the desk "Allow me, go ahead and look around" I smile and roll my eyes at him.

I was walking away from the desk, when I saw a beautiful painting that was right before were those 5 men were standing. It was beautiful it was definitely a piece of Ota Kisaki, the way he uses the color is great, and his strikes across the painting, comes out of the pain he has suffered from inside. Before I realized It, I said out loud "How stunning, the strokes come out of pain but not defeat."

As I finish my sentence I hear "Excuse me, what did you say?"

I look over to the group of men, smile, bow and say "Oh excuse me, I was just saying how stunning the piece was and how the strokes across the page. My name is Jolenea -"

The man with the charming smile and hat interrupts me says "Jolenea Breeze, the famous Artist, we know pretty lady. My name is Baba" Then he points to Ota Kisaki and continues "This is Ota –" .

I smile and say "Ota Kisaki, I know, famous artist. You have great work; it's a pleasure to meet you."

He gives me a bright smile "Well Ms. Breeze Maybe we could paint together sometime, collaborate on a piece maybe?"

I smile "I wish, I could but Shion would never let that happen but we could always sneak away. He's a little protective of me"

Then the men give each other a look then Baba says "Is he your boyfriend?"

I laugh "Ha-ha god No, he's not my boyfriend. He's my bodyguard but he's my best friend."

Baba says with an uncertain look "He looked a lot like your boyfriend when you walked in, hugging."

I give him a look "I'm sorry, I forgot hugging against the law here. Are you going to arrest me officer?" As I look at the one, who looks like a cop.

He gives me a lazy smile "Not today kid, it's your lucky day. My name is Mamoru Kishi."

I smile and say nice to meet you. Then Baba points to a sexy mean faced man about 2 inch taller than me with black raven hair and these beautiful dark eyes..

He says "This is Soryu Oh, he doesn't talk much to woman he's too nervous"

Baba and I start snickering and I say "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm sure you're not nervous at all, he's being the mysterious type. Like a bad boy."

Baba gives a little chuckle "You don't know how right you are."

Soryu then says with a glare at Baba "Shut up Baba, and it's nice to meet you, Ms. Breeze"

I look at him for a second, something looks so familiar about him but I can't seem to put my finger on it. I must have been staring at him to long because when I really looked at Soryu, he had a blush on his face.

I give a surprised face and stutter out "I'm-m so sorry, I got lost in thought. I wasn't staring at you."

The guys are all chuckling at me, and Baba says "This is Eisuke Ichnomiya, he owns this hotel"

I give a smile and was about to speak when he says "Nice to meet you, Jolenea. Is Breeze really your last name?"

Why the hell would he ask that? Unless he knows it's really not… Because my real last name is Falcon, but he wouldn't know that at all, my dad had named me with a different last name, just in case I didn't want to do the mob life and it wouldn't look like I have gang connections when I grew up.

I smile at him and give a confused face "Nice to meet you as well and of course it is. It was the one I was born with"

He looks at me like he doesn't believe and was about to say something when Shion comes up and says "Excuse me, Ms. Breeze you have important phone call" I smile and hold up one finger up, as to say one moment and take a step back and Shion mouths father. I grab the phone "Breeze is in the building"

My father then says "Jolenea, where are you?

I smile and I can see the men looking at me, "I'm in Germany, I'm in Berlin for work dad…So what's up?"

I can feel all the men's eyes on me even Shion's as I say that "I was just making sure you're not in Italy because we are having some troubles"

I get a confused look on my face and say "Why?"

He says back "We are having problems with a company from them, not Mr. B the mob boss but a gang… I want you to stay clear. Maybe go further away to Japan?"

I smile at Shion "Of course dad, I wouldn't do that… Of course Japan sounds good, I've never really been there before, so I might just have to go."

Shion gives me a smirks and shakes his head and gives me a no no with his hand.

I smile and I forgot where I was and flicked him off.

Then all the men had surprised looks on their faces, and I hear the end of his sentence as he says "Japan will be good for you, we have tons of family connections and business there. Be good, always carry a gun, and kick ass. Tell Shion to keep himself in order and to keep his hands off you. Go meet with the Ice Dragons too."

I smile "Don't worry, I'll fly out to japan tomorrow and don't worry I always carry one with me and Shion can't help himself dad, have you seen me?"

Dad then says in a angry voice "Jolenea Roza, You better shut up this minute do you understand? Do not say something like that to your father. I will have him killed then I will have his old man killed, you understand?"

I just smile and say in Russian "Of course, I meant no disrespect papa. You know I and Shion are just friends, he wouldn't do anything to betray your trust."

I can hear him get happier as I say that "Of course my daughter, I love you. I will see you soon." Then I say love you 2 and hang up.

I look at Shion and say with a smile in Russian "We are in so much trouble; my father is going to kill you."

He smirks "Please, I could kill him in a second-"

I cough and say "Kill him in a second with kindness right?"

Then the men look at us, and we haven't said anything in Japanese, since I had answered the phone. I say in Japanese now "Wow, I am seriously glad that's over. Tomorrow we have to meet with the dragons."

He looks at me with a bored face and says in Russian "More mob business seriously? I thought this was a vacation."

I smile and pat him on his check hard "No worries, we meet with them then we are done and we can do whatever you want."

He looks at me with a grin and says in Japanese "Whatever I want? Including you…?"

I smirk at him "Sorry I keep business and personal life apart."

I smile at him and say "Why don't you go put our stuff in the room, I'll be right up."

He smirks at me and says "Yes Ms. Breeze not a problem." With that he walks up to the elevator.

I smile as I watch him walk away. That boy is something else, his eyes are hypnotizing sometimes.

Baba then says "Ms. Breeze, what are your plans for tonight?"

I smile at him then look at the group of men "Well I think I might have to go to the casino and win some money. How about yourself?"

He smiles and says "How about we go upstairs and have a private match?"

I give him a smirk and say "Only if my bodyguard can come, and we put some different things on the table."

Ota says "What are you thinking, Ms. Breeze?

I smile at him and walk closer and whisper in his ear "IF you win I will give you a painting no one except myself has seen and I'll do a collaborate painting with you."

I backed away, when I heard something from behind me. Which was my 16 year old brother and he yelled "Jolenea?! You are here already?"

He walks up quick and I smile and hug him and say "Please tell me that father is not here."

He gives me a grimace and says "He's about to come in, you are going to be in so much trouble and by the way you're not going to be happy about what he's here to discuss. "

I look at him "I'm a 21 year old woman, I do what I want. I can make my decisions."

Someone cleared their throat and I look over to the guys and smiled "Oh excuse my rudeness, this is my brother Hiro"

Then introduced him to the guys, then I heard my father say "Soryu Oh, it's nice to see you again. I see that you have met my son, Hiro."

Soryu then says "Yes Mr. Falcon I have and It's nice to see you again."

I was about to slip away then I turned and started to walk away I heard "If it isn't Jolenea Breeze, in person." Oh shit. I'm totally busted. I'm good as dead. Think Jolenea think on your toes…..

I smile and turn around and say "Surprise dad! I'm here! I wanted to give you surprise since you said you never see me and I knew you were going to be in japan because I hacked all of your schedules."

He looks at me hard "So you knew I was coming, that doesn't surprise me but have you got to meet the leader of the ice dragons yet?"

I smirk of course "I know you like the back of my hand father and no, I told you I would meet with him tomorrow."

He looks at me and says "No point of waiting this is Soryu Oh, the man you're going to marry."

To be Continued ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I look at him, laugh and say "I'm sorry what did you say? Where's Amie?"

He looks at me hard and says "Don't make me repeat myself Jolenea Roza Breeze and she is coming tomorrow. I'm glad you're here now because we can discuss this tomorrow with his main leader, His grandfather."

I look at him like he's crazy and say "Father, what do you thinking you're doing deciding my life? You told me, I could have nothing to do with this life. Do you remember that? I will do what I want and I won't marry someone because it makes a good fucking business deal for you."

He looks at me and says "Stop this right now Jolenea, you will do as I say without questioning my authority and do whatever I tell you."

I look him for a second then say "Fuck off" and then I walk away, I don't care how that looks. I will not be married off to someone I don't love for mob business. I hear him call my name but I walk right out of the hotel. I catch a cab then go up 12 blocks to a coffee shop. My life is over, I will be married to a mobster and I'll have to have children. I just wanted to marry, the man I love one day.

About an hour later, Shion finds me at the coffee shop and sits next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder and say "On a scale of 1-10 how much trouble do you think I got myself in?"

He puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my forehead and says "Hmmmm…300, he is livid you went against him. In your whole 21 years of age, you have never gone against him or his word; I think that's what truly pissed him off."

I look up from his shoulders and look into his beautiful crystal blue eyes "Shion, I don't want to marry someone like this; I never thought that I would. Did you ever think this was possible?"

He looks away from my eyes and says "Of course Jolenea, you're a mob boss daughter. There was always a chance of this happening; I just wish it was me."

I look at him and smile "Yeah right, I could never be married to you. It would ruin our great friendship."

I push him off of me and then run out the door back to the hotel, about 6 blocks away it starts pouring and I don't slow down with him chasing me. We're almost at the hotel and we are soaked and laughing all the way. It almost makes me forget about what my dad said earlier. He kept saying "I'm going to get you Blondie"

With that I ran into the hotel and when I did, I heel slipped in a puddle and I was falling, I was waiting for the landing but then I landed with something under me.

I looked down and Shion was under me and I was straddling him with my arms braced on his shoulders. We looked at each other shocked for a few seconds then busted out laughing and I got off him, and then tried to help him up and when I did he pulled me back down into our puddles on the hotel lobby floor. We couldn't stop laughing, it was too funny. As we lay there on the ground laughing it takes up a few minutes to sit up from laughing so hard.

Then we stopped laughing when we both looked up to our fathers, Eisuke, Soryu and Baba. I looked over to Shion and his face has gone white as a ghost from seeing his father. Now I knew he was in trouble now because his dad never comes out of America unless there is a big deal going on.

I smile and say "Mr. Iona, it's a pleasure to see you out of the America. I hope you are here on good terms." As I stand up from the floor pretending to brush some water off. I'm soaked completely; let's see if he will want to marry this. He doesn't say anything and grabs me by my arm and brings me upstairs and drops me off to my room and says change, be ready in 25 minutes. I did and blow dried my hair, I changed into a nice v cut burgundy sweater and a pair of dark jeans and black booties on my feet. I had my wavy blonde hair in a ponytail with my bangs to the side and grab my black bag, and throw it over my shoulder and head out the door. As I walk out the door they bring me upstairs to what looks like the penthouse probably and everyone is sitting there except Shion, who's standing there with a serious face. He's probably in a lot of shit. They are going to give us what mobs call "word torture" and Shion sucks at it; I just hope they haven't started yet. I get told to stand next to Shion, so we can begin.

I look at Shion then look straight out the window and say quietly in our language that no one knows. "Did they already give you the torture yet?"

He gives a small smile but keeps looking ahead "No thank god, but it's going to be bad, your dad is pissed off by how you acted earlier and what happened earlier in the lobby floor."

I said "Alright shit, try to let me do all the talking and you only give short answers and …."

Before I finish my sentence my father walks in and sits next to Eisuke and Mr. Iona, then its Soryu, Baba, Ota, Hiro and 3 men I haven't met yet…. My father gives Mr. Iona the look that says he can begin; I give Shion a nudge with my shoulder and whisper "Don't let them break you." He gives me a small unnoticeable nob.

Mr. Iona gives me a tight smile but gives a death glare "Jolenea, it's great to see you again but if only it was on great terms. I heard you and my son are causing trouble?"

I smile and say "Shion and I in trouble? We just stick to the laws my dad provides, we don't break them or others…"

My dad then says to Shion "What do you have to say Shion?"

I keep looking straight ahead and I don't look at anyone just keep looking ahead, he's going to get it worst because he's not the daughter of a mob boss.

Shion takes a deep breath; it takes so much not to look at him or put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He says "I agree with Ms. Breeze none of the laws have been broken."

I love when they don't say anything back, its part of the game to mess with you.

My father even surprises me with the next question and surprises all the men besides Shion's dad "Shion have you or ever had any sexual relations with my daughter?"

I can't help the small smile that comes on my face, and I start giggling. I can't help but think, I thought Shion would be the one to get us in trouble but I have a feeling it was me the whole time. I should have never made those jokes to my dad. Everyone's looking at me, I finally pull it together and I happen to glance at Shion as he begins "No Mr. Falcon sir, I have had no sexual relations with your daughter."

My dad then says to me "Jolenea is this true? Have you had no sexual relations with Shion?"

I look at him and say seriously "Yes father it is, Shion and I have never had or will ever have a sexual relationship."

The answer seems to make him very happy.

Mr. Iona says to me next "Jolenea, you have been breaking the laws. What say you?"

I smile and say "If I am breaking the law, I want to see the proof."

Mr. Iona then says "So you did not do a mission by yourself and do a bet that you could do it by yourself?"

I say "Of course not, I was not by myself; I had other teams members from Russia with me just in case as back up. So Shion could have a day off,"

Mr. Iona then says "Do you know how dangerous that was Ms. Breeze?"

I look at him "Yes, but It went okay and that's all that matters. I'm not trying to be a mob boss or the leader; I was just trying to make sure Shion didn't get hurt again and I could only do that if he wasn't there."

Mr. Iona says "Hurt again?"

I look towards Shion and realized he never told them or reported to them he had got stabbed during that mission. We are in shit now. I look towards him and said "Yes during a fake fight with Shion, he sprung at me, he had surprised me and I didn't realize it was him, till I pushed him up against the wall and stabbed him in the abdomen. That is why I did mission by myself."

Man I came up with that fast, shit I would be in so much trouble if they knew the truth. I felt something touch my hand and I looked down and Shion squeezed my hand, as to say good job. I smile, then Eisuke then says while looking at me with a smirk "Mr. Falcon, you should hold the wedding here and maybe get a look around."

I was about to lose my temper again and I almost said something as Shion's hand went on my shoulder and I looked at him, he gave a sad smile and put his finger to his lips. Anger forgotten, I smiled as I looked at him in the eyes and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Best Friends and mobsters forever right?" He gave me a confused face.

My father then said "Shion you have still broken the law that you would never leave my daughter unguarded and did not report an incident report, there for you will receive a punishment of…"

I then interrupted "Excuse me father, for interrupting you but Shion is not to blame here, I am. I will take full responsibility for my actions. Shion was just listening to me because I threatened to get him in trouble if he didn't listen to me."

My father looks mad then says "Shion is that true?"

I don't look at Shion but hope he goes along with it "All that she says is true"

I breathe out; I can't believe he went for that.

My father then says "As punishment that will serve you both right, Shion will get relocated and no longer be your permanent body guard." Then he looks at me and gives me a hard look "You are not allowed to speak or see each other for a year, no communication is allowed. Nothing. Do I make myself clear? Not a word to each other after this day."

Shion and I both say at the same time "Yes sir understood."

Then my dad smiled which is never a good thing unless he is looking at Amie and or not in a meeting in front of everyone.

He keeps the smile on his face and I can see Shion look at my nervously and shift his eyes. My father then says with a smirk and eyebrow raised "Or I can give you a choice?"

I was shocked. My father never gave choices, and if he does they are never good ones. I give a quick nod, but then said "But for this choice Shion can't be in the room, Inui show his the hallway."

Inui leads Shion out the door and Shion then said before he walks out the door in our language "Do whatever is best for you, not me. We could always work our way around it. I will love you regardless"

I stand there shocked at his words, I looked toward Hiro and he looked so sad he knew what was coming wasn't a good thing. He tried to give me a small smile, I winked at him.

My father then says "As your punishment daughter I will give you two choices, you can keep up your painting job and marry Soryu without any more complaints, Shion rules still apply or you can give up painting never sell again, stay with Shion and marry him. I will give you a minute to think about."

I smile and say "I pick…"

My father then interrupts and says "I would choose very wisely daughter"

Is that a threat I hear? Or is that me not giving a fuck.

I smile and say "Of course, would you rather I let you choose father or is this game to see how much you can do so your daughter will never talk to you again?"

He then looks at me "You believe that you really could do that, leave your whole family behind for Shion?"

I roll my eyes "This is not about Shion; if you were listening I told you I have no romantic feelings for him. How about I marry Soryu, stop painting and Shion can stay here with me?"

All I see is shocked faces, my father then says "You would rather have Shion then keep you career?"

I give a weak smile "If I get to keep my best friend then…. Yes."

My father then says "You will marry Soryu no complaints, Shion can stay but whatever Soryu decides you have to listen to him, you can keep your job as long as Soryu says it's okay. That's the final verdict. What do you say daughter?"

I look at the door and think is this really smart, I look over to my son to be husband and he stares at me, I think he tries to give me a small smile but it turned into an weird look, I smile and look to my dad "Yes, finally verdict."

Father then says bring in Shion, he comes in. He stands next to me and looks ahead as my father says "Shion you can stay with Jolenea as long as Soryu says it is okay. Do you understand? I still expect work from you, understand?"

Shion gives a nod and says "Yes sir, I understand."

My father then says "You both may leave"

We both bow and say "Good bye"

We both are about to leave, Shion almost to the door when my father says "Jolenea one second"

I smile, turn around and walk back to my dad and lean down as he whispers in my ear and says "I love you, I'm sorry. You will thank me one day"

I smile and then start walking to the door and whisper in Russian "I love you 2." Then walk out the door.

A few hours later Shion and I are in our room, laying in my bed he's hugging me, we know this will probably be one of the last times we get to do this because I'm getting married. He truly is my best friend, who's to say Soryu will even hug me or have sex with me? Or not cheat on me with other ladies? Will Soryu ever love me? Will he force me to do stuff or quit painting? I have so many questions; I just want to forget them. I smile and I get up and look down at Shion "let's go to the casino, Hot stuff."

He smiles "All right let's do it."

Thirty minutes later, I'm dressed in a black lace dress with sleeves it's very classy but sexy; it goes down to my knees in lace then splits into sheer lace to the floor. I put on my diamond necklace I got from Italy, my black heels, red lipstick and a fix my blonde waved hair into a glamour look. Then I looked at my phone and had a text from my dad 2 minutes ago that says "Be in the casino in an hour, Love D"

Shion and I are going before that so I can get drunk before I meet with them, I come out of the bathroom and I see Shion looking amazing he had his raven hair brushed to the side but slicked back, you could see the shaved side, a sharp black suit I bought him from Italy and a dark blue tie and a white undershirt, he looked dashing.

I come out and he says "Shit, I'm going to have to tell your father I lied because you look absolutely sinful in that dress."

I smile "You don't look to bad yourself, Ps my father wants us in the casino in an hour lets go down there and get drunk first."

He smile and shake his head "We are going to be in more trouble but hey you're getting married it's time to celebrate!"

I laugh as we walk out the door, this is going to be too much fun.

As we walk into the casino, I can hear the alcohol calling my name. I look to the left and I see Soryu, Eisuke and the rest of the guys there. I act like I don't see them but I know they see me because everyone is looking at me. I pay no attention and walk up to the bar, sit and order a drink. Then Shion sits next to me, and orders 10 shots. I know Eisuke and the rest of the guys are watching us closely; the lady brings us the shots. I order him a drink so we are even and we see who can finish first. I say "The winner gets 100,000 and a gets to dare the loser."

He smiles and says "Deal, NO cheating."

I smile as I pick up the shot glass and hit is against his, and say "May the odds be forever in your favor, salute"

I throw the 5 shots back and finish the drink, before he finishes the shots.

I smile "Heheehehe, looks like you lost."

He looks at me and says "I don't understand how you can beat me."

I give him a big smile "Because I'm just great and fabulous."

I tell the bartender 10 more shots please, and I drink a big glass of water and eat some peanuts and we do it again, of course I win again but only by like 2 seconds.

Shion is drunk; my father should be here in 20 minutes. Shit this isn't good, before I know it Shion's hugging me and saying "Jolenea, I think I'm a little drunk but don't worry I will protect you. "

I start laughing and stand up from the bar stool, and Shion tries to stand and stumbles but I catch him. "Shion, you dumb ass, don't move." I lean against the bar and ask the bartender for 2 glasses of water and before I finish my sentence Shion comes behind me and hugs me, and puts his chin on my shoulder. Fuck this isn't good, I take his hands from around me and I go push him on a nearby couch, and tell him to stay while I get him some water.

I walk over to get the glasses of water and some peanuts; there is this beautiful Asian girl with long black hair in a pretty blue dress talking to him. I smile and walk over "Hello Shion here's some water and peanuts, please drink and eat." I smile and say to the girl "Hello I'm Jolenea, how are you?"

She looks at me wide eyed "Jolenea Breeze? I love your art! I'm so sorry! Is he your boyfriend?"

I smile and say "Yes, thank you! And no he's not; he is just like a brother to me. Will you stay with him awhile?"

She smiles and says "Yes, I would love too"

I smile and walk back to the bar but then I get pulled out of the casino and out to a hall way and pushed up against the wall, I look up into the eyes of Soryu as his arms are on either side of my head.

He says "What are you doing?"

I keep eye contact with him and say angrily "Being pushed up against a wall?"

He gives me a glare "That's not what I meant and you know it, I'm not down for games. I will take you as mine because you are mine and I don't want you to hate me but if you keep up what you're doing with Shion, I will send him away. Do you understand?"

I give him a look and push him back from me which surprises him and say to him "You think you are going to control every little thing I do, well your wrong! I own myself and just because I marry you, don't mean you own me. So just go away."

He pushes me up against the wall again and grabs my face in his big hand and says "I didn't say I owned you silly woman, but you are mine, my soon to be wife. I knew it since you walked in, I already seen pictures of you. You are nothing like Imagined, you have a fiery spirit and I like it."

What he does next surprises me, he grabs my chin and tilts my up and kisses me passionately on the lips. It is a great kiss, the chemistry is there, I pull him closer to me against the wall, hips to hips, and he takes his hand off the wall and puts it on my hip and pulls me closer, which I didn't think was possible. He breaks the kiss and moves his mouth down to my throat kisses it and then bites me. I moan out as he says "To show you're mine".

Suddenly the door opens, and he stands protectively in front of me. I look to see Shion standing there and he runs out. I forget my appearance, and then move to follow him. Soryu catches me by my wrist, "Where are you going?"

I look back "Please Soryu, I just need to make sure he's okay."

He gives me a blank face and a nod.

I try to find him and I finally catch up to him, in a hallway away from the casino and say "Shion tell me what's wrong?"

He turns around and he's mad like I've never seen him and punches the wall "Him! That's what wrong, Jolenea! It was supposed to be me! Not him, he doesn't love you like I do, he will never love you more than I do. He will never understand why you act a certain way, he will never know little stuff like you like, milk duds in your popcorn or you like to sit outside and paint on a rainy day. I have loved you since the moment we meet, and it's been 6 years and you have never gave me the time of day, you always made jokes. So I want to know why I'm not good enough! Tell me WHY I'm not good enough for me?!"

He gets closer to me and pushes me against the wall "Tell me WHY!? Jolenea!"

He's in my face and I say "Shion please stop this, you're my best friend isn't that enough?"

He then says "No it will never be enough" Then forcefully kisses me, i tried to lightly push him off but he wouldn't move. The next thing I know i hear a gun shot, and Shion is on the floor and I have a gun in my face. A man with a black mask over his face "Jolenea Breeze? Come with me and I won't kill your brother Hiro and I'll let him go" and behind him was a man holding a gun to my brothers head, his sleeping head.

The man then says "I gave him a drug that made him fall asleep, come with me and I won't kill him or finish off your little friend" He nods his head to Shion bleeding on the floor.

I take a breath and step forward and say "I will come with you."

Next thing I know, I see them drop Hiro to the floor, push me out a door and we get in a car, then my world went black.

To be continued

HAHA love,

Jolenea


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three ladies and gents! Ps I don't own the Kissed by the Baddest Bidder characters! Enjoy !

Damn, I have a horrible headache. I feel like I can hardly open my eyes. I try a few more times to open them then I finally open them, it's still dark outside. It has to be like 3am now. I feel like I've been beat up, I'm in a room with a window, no light besides the moon. My hands are tied up but my feet aren't, this leads me to believe they aren't a mob or gang and they don't know that I'm in one. Which is great news, because I can get out of this easily because whoever tied this had no clue what they were doing.

I was about to get out of the rope when I heard people walking towards the room. I stop as the door opens and three Japanese men walk in. Hehe time to look the part, I give them a frightened look and pull my knees up to my chest. The tall Japanese man with black hair and a handsome face bends down and says as he grabs my chin and makes me look at him "This is the great Jolenea Breeze? You are quite a beauty, what a good wife and slave you will make." Then he whispers in my ear "You will carry my children and you will obey everything that I say but don't worry we can hold off on the kid part for a while but you will feed EVERY need that I have." He says that as he nips my ear then kisses me ear. I shivered this man makes me feel nauseated, I will get free then I will make sure I come back to punch you in the face, I think. He then grabs my face again "You have nothing to say?"

I give a small smile "What's your name, sir?"

He looks at me shocked and says "You aren't scared?" Then men behind him say "What are you talking about boss? She is shaking in fear."

He looks back to them and says "For some reason I don't think she is really" then he looks back at me and says "I bet I could get some fear from you if I bring you in the bedroom."

I then say as I start to fake cry "Please no, I'll do whatever you want."

He then grabs my chin and kisses me roughly then slaps me hard across the face then grabs my face roughly and says "My name is Christian Sino; you're mine go head and understand that now. I will never let you go Miss Breeze and you will paint for me till I say stop and your body will be mine…."

Then another man walks in interrupting him and says "Boss you got a call, problem in Italy."

He then kisses me and then slaps me so hard I feel dizzy "I'll see you later baby, be ready for me because this is just me going easy on you."

I stare at him and say "Yes sir."

He gives one of his men to the left a smile and said "She's prefect, good choice tony."

They then shut the door as they walk out and I sit there damn, I definitely going to have bruises on my face tomorrow and if that's going easy, I don't want to be here for later. I stand and look out the window it's only three stories and I could climb off the stone and I see town isn't that far, about 2 miles but first I need to break the camera in here, it's a glass case around it. I will only have two minutes to get off the property.

Breathe in and out, next moment I throw my heel at the camera and it breaks, and then I take the knife I have in my bra and cut the cord then then I grab my gun off my thigh and I was about to shoot the window but if they haven't realized that I broke the camera the gun shot would definitely alert them. I walk to it and it comes open with few pushes, I put my gun back in my thigh holster, I then grab my knife and cut my dress and to about my knees. Damn it, I really liked this fucking dress, they are going to pay. I threw the extra fabric to the ground, damn let's not fall today Jolenea. I just had to were 4 inch heels didn't I. I threw my heels to the ground and then start climbs carefully. I get down two but then have to jump the bottom level as I'm about to I cut my knee on the stone, fuck that hurt. I don't have time to care right now so I jump and land right next to the fabric and my shoes. I grab my shoes and the big pieces of fabric and run. There is street that goes straight back but I need to walk in the line of the forest so I won't get caught plus I look a mess I bet. My face hurts and the cut on my knee is still bleeding badly, I run to the edge of the forest and the put a piece of the not lace around it and tie it tightly. Then I move my gun up and holster a little higher because you could see the bottom of it, thanks to the new length. Fuck it, I grab my gun and keep it in my hands till I get to the city, when I arrive I hide it under my shoes but still keep my hand on the trigger. I was about to run the streets but if someone notices me and takes a picture this will be all over the news. I put my hair up then take the last piece of fabric and put it over my head then tie it under my chin and make sure it covers my blonde hair and my eyes. With that I book it threw the streets and back to the hotel as i am a block away, I hear a gun go off and then a bullet hit the wall I was at a few seconds ago. I turn and hide behind a dumpster then shoot. As I do it hits him in the arm and I run. I get to the hotel and I go through the back door and break the key pad to get in by shooting it and walk in.

When I walked in Eisuke's main manager was right there, and I started to walk to him and he looks right at me shocked then basically ran to me as I begin to feel in his arms and said "Get me to Soryu and my father, please." He then pulls his phone out and then before I know it the door bust open and I'm lifted in arms. I try to open my eyes a little and I see Soryu saying something that sounds likes "Jojo" but I really can't hear anything. He unties the fabric from my head and takes a deep breath, my face must look really bad but as I look into his eyes I can see he has love for me but what really shocked me his eyes look familiar, like from a long time ago. Like when I meet him the first time in the lobby. I then lay my head against his shoulder and then my world goes black.

—

I open my eyes and I see a little girl with blonde pig tails, a cute pink shirt and jeans, she can only be about 6 years. She's with a little boy that looks about 12 years old. They are play fighting and she accidently punches him hard in the face and he falls to the ground, and she falls to the ground and hugs him "Sor! Are you okay?"

He blushes and says softly "Jojo, I'm fine. Get off of me."

She looks at him and says "But Soryu I love you, you mean everything to me." With that she kisses him on the cheek, gets up and runs into the house.

I realize as she runs into the house that the little girl is me and Soryu sits there, and then runs after her.

I wake up with a start; I open my eyes and look at the celling. What does that mean? I've never seen Soryu before today. I don't ever remember meeting him, I would have most definitely remembered. I start to cry not because I hurt but because I have so much emotional trauma going on. I don't even remember the last time I cried. This celling is so ugly why is there no color on this ceiling. Hehe I laugh to myself, there's your artist part Jolenea. I can't stop laughing for second then I feel a pain in my shoulder that stops me. I look over and see everyone is in the room except Shion and Soryu. I look at Hiro as he's the one who's holding my hand and Hiro looks at me with tears in his eyes and says "Sis, I thought you were dead they said you had lost a lot of blood, been shot and beat up. They don't know how you ran 2 miles back and didn't pass out, but what shocked them even more is that you must have got shot within three minutes of getting into the hotel and then you didn't pass out for another 2 minutes, until Soryu got you. Do you remember all that?"

I give him a small smile and try to move in the bed and say "Yes, I do and I didn't realize that I had got shot, it must have been the adrenaline."

I look at my father and say "Did you get him?"

My father then walks over Hiro steps back and lets go of my hand and says "Jolenea what are you talking about?"

I give him are you joking look "Did you get the man the kidnapped me and shot me?

He looks at me "Jolenea, I have something to tell you. That I'm not happy to admit."

I look at him and say angrily "If this was all some fucking joke I don't want to know. Where is Shion?"

My father looks at my with a sad face and said "Shion is dead Jolenea, they killed him. When they shot him he had a lot of alcohol in his system and he bleed out a lot faster and when Shion got here to the hospital he was pronounced dead two hours later."

All I could do is stare ahead of me and say pleadingly to my dad "Please tell me you're joking and this is some sick cruel punishment of a joke."

He then looks at me and then grabs my hand "Jolenea it's not a joke baby girl, I'm sorry Shion was pronounced dead 2 days ago at 2:07am. Two hours after you got kidnapped, we made it in time for him to say his last words. Do you want to know what they are?"

Baba comes and grabs my other hand to comfort me and I smile and squeeze his hand and say "Thanks Thieve."

I look at my dad and nod. He said with sadness "He sai-d that he was sorry for the words he said and he meant it when he said that he would die for you and he loved you with every fiber of his being and he was sorry that he wouldn't be here for when you returned."

My heart dropped in throat, no this can't be happening, why oh why.

My father then says angrily laughing "I'm kidding he really didn't say that. He said "He didn't love you and it's all you fault that he's dead and possibly your brother. You dumb bitch."

Then all the men in the room start laughing and then before I can take a breath my father is on me and starts strangling me…..

Hehe till next time

You know you love me,

Jolenea


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

I wake up with a start and yell "Daddy no!"

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I look to the left and it's Shion, I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back as I put my face in his shoulder "I thought you were dead Shion. Do ever die before me; I can't lose my best friend!"

He runs his fingers threw my hair, still hugs me "Jolenea calm down. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

A few minutes later I finally calm my breathing, I couldn't cry but that's nothing new. I look to my right to find Hiro lying next to me asleep. I then look around the room Soryu and the other guys are to the side with my dad walk forward.

My dad just happens to make eye contact, I smirk at him. He rushes over and kisses me on the forehead; I try to stop the flinch "Jolenea Roza Breeze, I'm glad your safe baby girl. You aren't allowed to died till after this old man is gone, understand?!"

I keep the smirk on my face and try to laugh lightly "Alright old man, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm alive and breathing."

I feel Hiro stir next to me and the next second, my little brother is hugging me. I smile and say "I'm glad to see you're okay, Hiro."

Hiro then gets up and stands next to father and says "Jolenea, how could you risk your life to save mine and Shion?"

I look at him and raise an eyebrow "Because I love you both more than my whole life. I would sacrifice my life, so you both could live your lives because that's what family does."

Hiro then says "Thank you sis, you are a life saver."

I smile and wink "Any time kid. Tell me how long have I been here?"

Soryu then walks up "You've been here for two days; you lost a lot of blood. You should be able to leave tomorrow."

I look at Soryu but can't help it when I blush. I hear Eisuke say something to the other guys and they snicker, I look away from him and say to Shion "Does the media know?"

He looks at me "No, they do not. The police don't have a clue who it is either.

I look at my father now and say "Do we know who and why they decided to kidnap me?"

Soryu answers and looks me in the eye "It was a neighbor gang from China and because you are famous they thought they could use you for money and make you paint for them."

I look over and say under my breath "They wanted a lot more than painting from me and they weren't Chinese"

Soryu then says deadly calm "What did you say, Jolenea?"

I look towards Hiro and my dad; I don't want to say this in front of them. Soryu then says angrily taking a step closer to my bed "Jolenea. ."

I look down and say "He wanted a lot more than paintings from me. He told me that I would become his wife and slave. I would paint for him all the time and I would have his children and he would never give up and I would be his. He wasn't Chinese, he was definitely Japanese."

Soryu then says "Can I please have a moment with Jolenea by myself please?"

Everyone starts to walk out but Shion. I look over to Shion and look at him, he's giving Soryu a death glare. I whisper to Shion "Go Shion, please listen to him."

He looks at me and kisses me on my forehead, glares at Soryu, and walks out.

Soryu comes over and brings a chair to the bed. I can't look him in the eyes. I want to imagine his lips on mine but all I can think about is that horrible man assaulting me. He grabs my chin lightly and makes me look up at him but I keep my eyes downcast. I look over to the left and he says "Jolenea please look at me."

I look upslowly and he puts his hand gently around the side of my face. He looks me in the eyes with so much love; it hurts and says "Jolenea, I will keep you safe from now on. You are going to be living with me up stairs in my penthouse suite. It's the only way I can keep you safe. I lov—-"

I interrupt him "Soryu have we meet before all this? Tell me the truth."

He looks at me with hope "Do you remember now?"

I look at him as I bit on my lip; he uses his thumb and run across my bottom lip so I'll stop biting it. He looks at me amusingly and says "Something's never change do they Jojo?"

I look him in the eyes and I move my face closer to his, and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes like in my dream, Then I put my head on his shoulder "Tell me the Truth, please Sor."

He takes a deep breath "The only memory you have of me is when you punched me in the face and kissed my cheek?"

I whisper "Yes" Into his neck. He then clears his throat and says "When you were 8, you got kidnapped by a gang that hated your fathers. The Sniper Tigers, they hated your father and wanted him to lose the thing he loved most."

I raise my head from his shoulder and make eye contact "But they didn't go after my mother?"

He looks at me and says "Jolenea, Your father loves you more than anything. He only wants the best for you. So they kidnapped you."

I must have look confused, he continues "On your 8th birthday they kid napped you but it took two days to get you back. You escaped by yourself at 8 years old and ran back home, but on the way home you hit your head when you tripped, plus the blood loss, you lost your memory. Your father is the one who found you."

He looks at me "When you woke up, you knew who everyone was but me and the next day, I had to go back to school in England. I was hurt that you didn't remember me, so I figured it would be best if we never saw each other again."

The pain is so evident in his eyes, I grab his hand. "Soryu, I'm so sorry. I wish I could say I remember all our times together but I don't. I hope that maybe as we move a long in this relationship, and get married I'll remember stuff. Can I ask you one more question?"

He gives me a little smile "I couldn't stop you, even if I said no."

I give a small smile "I don't mean this rudely but why do we have to get married who set this up?"

He gives me a smirk "I'm the one who set this up, I have to be married when I take over the Ice dragons to have, uhhh heirs and you are the only one I ever wanted."

I look at him "You are the one that has caused all these problems Soryu?!"

He looks at me "Jolenea, I will respect you, protect you and love you. You have been the only girl for me since I meet you, when you were a little kid. You are the only thing that I ever found love in."

I look at him angrily "You're telling me that you have never been with a woman or been in love, Soryu? You're 28 years old!"

He looks at me, blushes and scratches the back of his head "Jolenea, I have been with woman before but I've always been in love with you, no one but you."

For some reason, it hurts to think that Soryu has been with other woman. What if I can satisfy him? I have no sex experience. Will he get bored and cheat on me? This is to stressful. I just want to sleep.

I look at Soryu and say softly "Soryu please leave, I will not be staying with you."

He looks at me hard "Jolenea, I don't care if you don't want to be with me. You will be staying with me.I know you're confused. We will work this out."

I look at him "You think you can make me stay?"

He looks at me, stands and gets in my face "I think, I can think of something's to make you stay." He kisses me lightly on the lips, teasingly and then says "If not, I could always hand cuff you in the room. Tell me you don't feel our connection, Jolenea?"

I blush as he says it and then kisses me softly on my neck, down to my collar bone; I let out a soft moan. "Sor-rryu, no I don't feel it." He then stops "What? I was just kissing your bruises to make them feel better. You may be a good liar to other people but not to me. I can read your body, Jolenea" He then kisses me on the forehead and says "Well you are going home with me tomorrow. I have to make a phone call. I'll be back in a few minutes and I'm going to get the doctor." Then walks out the door, I lay there in the hospital bed confused, hot and worried.

I don't know if I can live I can live in a penthouse with these guys and Soryu but maybe just maybe I can get some of my memories back and maybe get closer to Soryu.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

How the hell did this happen? Now I'm living upstairs in Soryu's penthouse, it's been 3 days. I'm all better now except my shoulder is still sore but I can stay in this room anymore. Soryu has been with me the whole time but he said today he had to go do a job today. I'm going to start a mission to get the hell out of this room and hotel for at least 6 hours.

I take a shower and get dressed in light v neck cream sweater, light denim skinny jeans and throw on my brown combat boots and I finish it off with a burgundy scarf. I put a little eyeliner on and light red lipstick. I grab my purse but leave me phone. I'm sure Soryu has a tracking chip in my phone by now. I keep my long hair down and flowing, but straighten it and put my black ray bands on my head and a beanie.

First part of the mission, get out of penthouse area and not get caught by any of my "Captives". I open the door and look around then book it to the elevator. I run and then before I even push the button it dings open and I run to the side of the elevator where part of the wall is hidden. I wait and Ota walks out on the phone and flowers in his hand. I sneak behind him and get in the elevator. As the doors shuts, I let out a deep breathe. When we get to the first floor, I leave the service elevator way that leads out the back exit. I get out the door and there's Shion waiting for me, leaning against the wall.

He smiles at me "It took you long enough! When Soryu finds out we will both be dead! We need to leave now!"

He grabs my hand as we run through the alley, I laugh. It feels so freeing not being stuck in a room. We run to a coffee shop and get coffee then walk through all the little stores, enjoying ourselves and we never stopped holding hands, he knew it comforted me. It had been about 4 hours of running around shopping and I wanted to go the art museum now. I tug Shion arm and get a puppy dog look on my face and flutter my eyelashes "Shion, can we pwease go to the art museum?"

He rolls his eyes at me and puts his lovingly on my cheek and looks me in my eyes "Yes Jolenea, let's go princess"

I smile and hug him "Yes let's go!"

We walk to art museum and I look inside for 3 hours, I know it's boring to him but I couldn't stop. He's being so patient, that I decide we will go do something we both like now. I can come and finish this museum anytime. I grab his hand as we walk out of the museum. He looks at me confused "Jolenea? You weren't done? Where are we going?"

I smile "Come on, it's a surprise!"

We walk to a movie theater where they are paying the new movie "The Equalizer" We both have been wanting to see it for weeks. I buy two tickets and popcorn as Shion had to take a phone call. When he came over I handed him the popcorn, and said "Let's go see the movie!"

We sit down and I totally forget about asking about the phone call, we are so wrapped up in the movie that Shion and I don't say a single word the whole time. When we get out of movie, we couldn't shut up about it. We walked back to the hotel now and I look at my watch its 9pm. Oh shit, time to face the music with Soryu. Shion stops right before we get in front of the hotel and grabs me hand and says "Jolenea, I'm not allowed up stairs anymore. So I can't go with you."

This pisses me off "Who the hell said that?!"

Shion squeezes my hand "Soryu, he said we are not allowed to hang out or be together in a private place."

I then say "That's why you never came to visit me in those three days?"

He then agrees quietly "Yes, believe me. It was hard for me too, we haven't spent more than 1 day apart but Jolenea, and I can't go up there. You're father told me I had to listen to him or I will be sent on another mission." He hands me my bags for when we went shopping and new art book.

I look down sadly "I wish, this could all end sometimes, you know? A normal life, no mobs where I could be famous and life would be a lot easier."

He hugs me "It will get easier, I know it will be hard after you marry Soryu and all—"

I'm starting to get pissed off "Shion, I'll see you later. I'll text you, get to your room safe okay?"

I walk into the hotel and get in the VIP elevator. As I get to the penthouse level, I walk in. I thought about just running back to Soryu's room but I will not be that coward. I take my sunglasses off my head and throw them in my purse and fix my beanie and walk through the door. I try not to laugh at the sight I see in front of me.

Soryu has his gun out and putting it at Ota's Head, I walk over and say with an eyebrow raised and a serious voice "Soryu, is there a reason you have that gun aimed at Ota?"

He looks at me surprised "Jolenea, where the hell have you been since 9am?"

I look down and shrug with the bags in my hands and smile at him. "I had to go shopping. I needed to get out of this hotel room. I felt like a prisoner of war."

Baba then says flirting hard with me "If you are, I will have to lock you in my bedroom till the end of time."

I fucking giggled and I couldn't stop "Baba, you are a funny one. I can see why you are a thief."

Soryu then aimed his gun towards Baba "Stop talking."

I drop my bags and go stand in front of Baba "Is there a reason that Baba can't talk? Or are you going to make sure he can't come in the penthouse either?"

All the men look confused, except Soryu who blushed and lowered his gun. Ota and baba are whispering about something but I focus on Soryu "So tell me Soryu, why my best friend is not allowed in the penthouse?"

Eisuke had a smirk on his face and started to say "Why—"

I glare at him "Shut up, I'm mad as hell. I want my Soryu to answer my question, not his best friend."

He gives me a glare back but doesn't say anything. Good boy, Eisuke. I look at Soryu "Do you know how crazy it is to make someone stay in a room for 3 days and not let them leave? I wasn't that badly hurt, I have been hurt way worst in my life. I don't understand Soryu; you say you love me because of something we had when we were children and Soryu, I feel something but if you keep suffocating me, this won't work. I have told you repeatedly that Shion is just a friend. He and I both understand that you don't want us lying in the bed together-"

Baba interrupts "You and him sleep in the same bed?"

I roll my eyes "Yes, he chased the nightmares away that I thought were just dreams but now I'm not so sure."

Soryu finally says with a straight uncaring face "So Jolenea what is it you want? You want me to allow you to be with this man, you've told me you have slept with and be okay with you hanging out privately? I don't fucking think so."

I look at Soryu and basically yell " . . .SEX! Why can't you get that threw your head Soryu!? I'm a fucking Virgin! You look at me like I have my legs open for the world. I'm done, and I'm leaving."

I grab my bags and run upstairs, I'm pissed that he insulted me like that but why does that thought of leaving Soryu hurt way more. I throw my shoes off as I hear the front door of his suite click and say "Soryu please, I don't want to fight anymore. Let me change and I'll leave."

He doesn't say anything but walks up behind me and says "You can't leave me again Jolenea."

I stop what I'm doing and Soryu surprised me by turning me around, I can feel the electric running through our skin as he touched me on my face. He makes me looks him in the eyes "Jolenea I meant it when I said I love you. I don't get why you're fighting me so hard?"

I wrap my arms around Soryu and put my head on his shoulder "Soryu, I love you 2. I feel it too but it scares me. It scares me to have to depend on someone. I'm use to depending on myself."

He hugs me tighter and whispers "Let me in, Jolenea. I can be here for you."

I take a deep breathe "Soryu, it's going to take time."

He pulls away from my hug "Okay Jolenea, I can deal with that answer. I will see you later. I won't rush you into anything. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

I blush as I say "No Soryu, don't go! Umm, Please will you uhhh—hold me when I sleep?"

He gives me a sly smile and whispers "Anything you want."

He leaves the room while I change into my pajamas, a tank top and yoga pants. I get into bed and wait for Soryu. I get in the bed and Soryu comes in and all he's wearing is a pair of boxer pajama pants that are hanging of his hips. His muscular chest is such a sight to see and that V cut is making my mind get hazy. I blush and face the window waiting for him to get in, I close my eyes and I feel Soryu bring me against him from behind. Is it hot in here or is it just me?! Soryu brings his lips against a sensitive part under my ear and whispers "Goodnight, Jojo."

He kisses right there and it makes me shiver and I have to take a deep breath "Goodnight, Sor"

A few minutes later trying to get comfortably, I turned around in Soryu's arm and put my face on his chest and wrap my arm around his waist. I listen to his heartbeat as I fall sleep. Unaware of all the problems that tomorrow was going to bring for us.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up when I realize that I am pressed up against something hot. I try to move my leg but it's tangled with something, I open one eye and shocked at what I see. Soryu and I are basically one except the clothes that is separating us. I blush and I start untangling myself from him. I put a pillow in my spot, and then climb out of the bed.

I grab my VS zip up jacket and put it over the black tank top I'm wearing. Then change my underwear and grab a pair of yoga pants and then socks then my Nikes. I grab my phone, CC, and headphones. I then fix my hair sleep hair into a nice pony tail. Then I shoot Shion a text to meet me down stairs in 20 minutes.

Now as I walk down stairs to the penthouse lobby, I should have just taken the other elevator but I didn't. I walked in down the stairs, I saw the guys sitting there all except Soryu but I didn't say anything. When I hit the bottom step into the penthouse lobby, I ran to the door and to the Elevator behind it. I hear someone yell something but I don't listen.

I ran out of the elevator and see Shion, and I run to him and grab his hand and shout "Run with me!"

We run for about 2 miles then stop laughing as he hugs me "I missed you so much, hey why don't we run for 3 more miles and get coffee on the way back?"

I smile "You know me so well." Then we take off running, the whole time we are running together I see Shion has a weird look on his face at times. I didn't understand, but I wasn't going to push him.

After our run we go to the coffee shop, he grabs the coffee as we sit down. I smile as he sits and was about to say something when a girl comes over and bows then says "Hi! Miss Breeze? I'm one of your biggest fans! Can I please have your autograph?"

I smile "Of course! What's your name?"

She smiles my names "Anise!"

I smile and sign as she runs off with it and turn my back to Shion and we sit there. He looks so tense, I have no idea why, I put my hand on his shoulder "Shion, what's wrong? Please tell me."

He says "It's nothing but hey let's get you back to the hotel. Okay?" Then stands moving my hand of his shoulder and starts walking for the door. I am shocked, and say basically to myself "Ummm okay then."

As we are getting upstairs and he's walking out of the elevator we are about to walk in to the penthouse lobby. He says "Jolenea, I'm sorry but I can't stay anymore. I am going to Russia tomorrow."

He then doesn't wait for my answer then walks in threw the door to the penthouse lounge. I run after him, unaware that all the guys are in there and about to get a hell of a show.

I run in and say "Shion, you better not walk the fuck away from me after you gave me that news! Be a man and own up to it!"

He stops then turns around looking me in the eyes with a sad glare look "Jolenea, you have no idea how it feels okay. Just leave it alone."

I glare "How what feels? I'm confused! Explain it to me! You're my best friend, you can tell me anything. Please just tell me why you're leaving."

He looks at me and says "You won't understand."

I walk up to him and put my hand to his face "What do you mean? Shion, you can tell me anything."

He swipes my hand away from his face and grabs it and says angrily "Jolenea, you are so stupid and naïve. I have loved you since I first met you. I started out being just your body guard and your protector but the last 2 years, I have repeatedly told you I wanted more than friends!"

I snatch my hand out his hand "Shion, you were drunk when you said it everytime. How did I know you meant it?! You don't make the greatest choices."

He then glares at me "Oh! So you think this is my fault because you're just perfect Jolenea, aren't you! HUH! You being famous, beautiful, having guys lined up your doors for years but me I have been nothing but a body guard and someone to keep you warm at night! You are the most selfish person I know! Did you think of other people's feelings besides your own? You know that ones who don't make billions every year, the ones who love you for who you are!? You have never looked at me as more than a friend! I am perfect for you as you are for me. I don't understand how you don't feel the same way. What about all those times we shared those kisses? When I held your hair back when you threw up from your first time you got so drunk you didn't even remember your name, the first time we went to the art museum and I carried you home and you asked for me to lay with you."

He takes a deep breath as he holds the side of my face

"Jolenea, I can't stay here because I am deeply in love with you, I always have been. Your beauty compares to no ones, you have a great heart, you are smoking hot with a gun in your hand, and you can handle yourself in a fight, you can put a smile on any persons face. You are like the sun everyone wants to revolve around you but I can't anymore, unless you pick me. Tell me, that I am the one you choose and the one you will love. You are my everything, and have been since you were 13. Choose me."

I didn't realize that there were tears running down my face as I say as my voice cracks "You really care for me that much? Shion-"

Before I can finish my sentence he kisses me in a bruising kiss, I kiss back for a second before I realize it wasn't going to change my mind. I push him back with all the strength I have left and say crying "I'm so sorry Shion, but I choose Soryu, I love hi –"

He rolls his eyes as tears fall from his eyes "Then it seems you made a choice. Have a nice time in your romance less marriage. He can't protect you like me! He will never love you as much as I do. You can lose my number, all the pictures from all the years; throw away all the gifts and cards I got you. This friendship is over; I never want to hear from you again."

He then starts walking back to the door to leave, my pride is telling me to stop but I can't stop the words that come out of my mouth. "Shion, please don't do this. You can move on, and find someone better than me. Please, I don't want to lose your friendship. I will help."

He then grabs the door handle as he looks back "That's the problem, Jolenea. I don't think I will ever find someone better than you."

Then he walks out the door, I stand there staring at the door as tears fall down my face. I happen to look over and realize all the guys just saw what happened but they don't say nothing as Soryu walks over to me. I am so embarrassed, He gets over to me, I basically jump him and cry into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me, I say "He hat-es me, he will never for-give me Sory-u."

He comforts my by running his hand through my pony tail then bends down and picks me up princess style then starts walking towards the stairs.

Then mamoru starts speaking "That was better than a Soap op-"

But Soryu's glare stops him from finishing his sentence, we then go up stairs as he puts me on the bed, then takes off my shoes and socks then puts me under the blankets. He then removes his suit jacket and then shoes. He then gets in and he pulls me close to him. He seems lost for words but his presence is enough for me. I cry for at least another 20 minutes then as I fall asleep. I hear Soryu murmur in my ear "Jolenea, I love you. He will come around."

I knew as I heard him say that as I fall asleep that I had made the right decision by picking Soryu.

Then next morning I get up and go for a run, on the way back I made a cut through an alley way because it's faster. I am ready to tell Soryu, that I love him. As I run through the alley, I get hit on the back of my head by something and before I fall into complete darkness. I hear a familiar voice say "Take her to the boss, he will be glad to know we caught his little golden flower."

I realize as I look up to the voice, that the voice belongs to none other than to Shion.

To be continued


End file.
